Alternate Ending to Requiem
by JealousDragon
Summary: Lauren Oliver didn't finish Requiem properly so it's sort of an alternate ending. It's more of an epilogue actually. Please take a look! :)


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Delirium Trilogy. All rights go to Lauren Oliver.  
**

**A/N: This is something I wrote several months ago... it's not too horrible I guess. But I can't call it excellent either. It just sorta gives Requiem a closure.**

**So here we go...**

* * *

We took the walls down. It was the moment we'd all been waiting for. Most of the people safe. Except Raven. Even though I know the truth, I can't accept Raven's no more… neither can Tack. We haven't decided what we're going to do with all the cureds or what our next move is going to be. For now, everyone's going to live the moment. If we could conquer Portland, I know we can conquer all the cities one by one… DFA and New York last.  
Everyone I love is safe. My mom, Gracie, Alex, Julian and I can just hope that Hana made it out. I'm more that sure that Fred Hargrove is dead. I don't care about Aunt Carol, Uncle William, Rachel or David. They were shameless enough to leave Grace behind. I feel bubble of anger rising inside my head.  
My mother Annabel, with her red hair singed a bit, is humming by the fire. Her voice is beautiful. And right now, she's the strongest woman in the world. Tack is sitting drowning in his sorrow. But he'll be alright. I know it. He just needs time. All the people are resting or happily talking or eating or drinking or celebrating. Grace has found a girl to play with and surprisingly she's talking with her. That leaves Alex and Julian. And I was sure when I said I can never love Julian as much as I love Alex. And now that I've found him, I'm never ever going to leave him. I suffered without him enough, I won't suffer anymore. I can already see the hurt in Julian's beautiful blue eyes as he's drinking water. It's like he has already seen what I'm going to do… who I'm going to choose. There's no doubt in my mind… like there was a day ago. Seeing Alex with Colins, I felt a different kind of happiness, one I hadn't felt in a long, long time. Haven't felt since I left Alex. But now it's back and I'll leave everything for this boy. I'll sacrifice anything. Just like he did. Twice.  
I know that Julian saw Alex kiss me. And I also do know what kind of suspicions it has aroused.  
And I'm going to tell Julian that I love him and will continue to do it forever. But now I've got Alex. My Alex. My first love. Who showed me there's nothing to life without deliria. The amber eyed boy who infected me. Who I can never repay.  
I remember all the time I spent with Julian and I feel a pang of regret. I wish I'd never infected Julian. But then he never would've learned to love then.  
I'm ready.  
'Hey. You okay?' I ask Julian.  
He looks at me one eyebrow raised, 'Yeah. Sure.'  
'Uh… look…' I start.  
'Pretty intense moment you were having with him.'  
I close my eyes for a second and relive that kiss. An excitement starts to fill me. But I try not to show it. Not in front of Julian.  
I say as I bite my lower lip, 'Julian, you know I love you.'  
'And I love you too' then he sighs and smiles and says, 'so, we're okay right? You and me?'  
Wrong. That was what I was when I thought Julian had guessed. This makes it even harder.  
'No. I mean yes, but not the way we were before. You know: together.'  
I wait.  
Julian's eyes widen, 'You're not serious, are you?'  
I don't answer.  
Then Julian's face registers anger, 'It's him right? Alex? He screwed everything up! When he came, you changed. I guess I kinda knew it. When you saw Alex with Coral, you were bursting with jealousy. I could see it,' he adds with a pleading note, 'Please Lena…you're the only one I've ever loved. Not my mother, not my father. Not even my brother.'  
'I'm so sorry Julian.'  
He closes his eyes and stays quiet for a long time. I place my hands on his shoulder, 'I'm sorry, Julian. I know you'll learn to love again. Like I did. After Alex, I fell in love with you. But I never stopped loving him. No amount of your love is going to make me leave him.'  
He opens his eyes and I see resignation in them. He smiles ruefully.  
He places a hand on my cheek, 'Goodbye Lena. And thanks… for everything.'  
He kisses my cheek and goes in his tent.  
I search for Alex. I need comfort.  
I find him talking to my mom. He sees me coming and a smile plays on his lips. I run and collapse into his arms. I don't care if my mom thinks why I'm switching boyfriends so fast. Because even though she's seen a lot, she doesn't know what Alex, Julian and I have gone through.  
'Whoa! That was unexpected. Mrs. Haloway, you've got a hell of a daughter here.'  
I punch him through my tears and laugh, 'Shut up!'  
I stand on tiptoes to kiss Alex. My Alex.

Later, Pippa announces a new member. I strain to see who it is.  
Hana.  
We don't hug or fuss. We nod at each other. An understanding passes between us.  
We've both forgiven each other.  
Life couldn't be better.  
Even though I'm the new Lena, I'm still with my old Alex and Hana.  
And I couldn't be happier.

Epilogue  
2 years later.

I'm with Hana in the Back Cove. She brought me here to tell me a secret. I have a pretty good guess what it might be. By the way, the cure didn't work on Hana. I'm glad it didn't.  
Lately, and by lately I mean six months, Hana and Julian have been hanging out a lot. By lot I mean more than usual, which is half a day. They both glow when in each other's presence.  
Well, it's pretty obvious what the secret might be, right? But still, for Hana's happiness, I'm going to act surprised. Alex too was suspicious. We were already guessing what Hana and Julian might be doing in their precious time with each other. Alex figured it wouldn't be much different from what Alex and I do in our time.  
I live with Grace and my mom in my old house. We still don't know what happened to the rest of my family. Alex is around most of the time and I don't think Gracie minds much. In fact, she actually fancies Alex. I wouldn't blame her. He's still a full on charmer. My mom too is as charmed as ever.  
The resistance has taken down the whole of North America, New York and all. Scientists are trying to make something which would take the cure's effect off. Unsuccessful so far but fortunately, the cureds aren't bothering us much.  
Hana moved back to her old house. Julian lives in Portland in some abandoned house he claimed.  
Tack has recovered.  
Life is beautiful.  
'Okay… it's something about me and Julian,' Hana says excitement bubbling inside her.  
'Really?' I act surprised.  
'Yeah. We like each other. I mean, he likes me but I just love him.' Hana says.  
'Oh my god! That's wonderful Hana! I'm sure he loves you too. And believe me, if you've got Julian to love you, you need nothing else.' I grin.  
Hana hesitates and asks, 'It's really okay right? With you? Me and Julian?'  
I smile, 'Of course! I still love Julian but solely as a friend.'  
Hana looks relieved, 'Thank god! One worry's off my mind! Now race me… if I win, I get Alex for a day. And if you win… well… you get Alex for a day.'  
I grin and say, 'No way.'  
Then we race on the path where I first met Alex. I win of course! No way in hell will I let Hana take Alex… even for a minute.  
I know now how wonderful being infected feels like.  
And it's the greatest feeling in the world.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make my day :)  
**


End file.
